Callahan's Law
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: the FBC is dispatched to Terragrigia to help evacuate survivors. Parker and Raymond fight to survive the horrors of the doomed city. but they don't escape unscathed. ParkerxRaymond.


"Alright, that's everyone. Get them out of here!" Raymond called to the pilot over the

roar of the helicopter. "Got it, I'm heading out!" the pilot gave a thumbs up before taking

off the ground, the force of the blades forcing the redhead to shield his face as dust

kicked up. Raymond checked the clip in his handgun before giving a nod to the rest of his

team. "Ok, we've got about fifteen minutes before the next chopper comes in, let's get a

move on." "Where should we start looking?" a tall brunette glanced at Raymond.

"We'll check downstairs, then work our way down and come back up."

"Sounds good to me, let's just hurry up and get this over with." A blonde rookie

responded. Raymond gave a nod and hurried to the open door.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Carl and Jack, you cover the front. Mack and Larry, you bring up the rear." Raymond

ordered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "We're on it, Ray." Jack gave a grin before

jogging ahead with his blonde partner. Raymond began checking every office they

passed, opening doors and calling out to any survivors. "Anyone in here? We're with the

FBC." He called as he craned his head cautiously in a meeting room. No one was there.

"Is there even anyone left in the building? Maybe they all ran outside." Carl nervously

rubbed the back of his neck. "It's possible. But we need to be sure." Raymond placed his

hand on his hip and stared at the floor in thought.

This wasn't looking good. They were on the third floor and hadn't seen any more people

since that last group they evacuated on the roof. Two more floors and then they would

have to check in with Director Lansdale on how to proceed.

If it were possible, Raymond would've evacuated the entire city.

But unfortunately, a man could only do so much.

"Let's keep moving. We'll keep going down until we reach the main hall, then we can try

moving some civilians from the streets up to the roof." Raymond checked his watch out

of habit. "Go outside? Ray, that's suicide!" Larry's eyes widened as the tattooed man

gawked at the red haired man's plan. "I know. I know it's risky, but I want to get as many

people out of this damn city as possible. It's our job, so let's do what we came here to

do."

Mack scoffed as he scanned the hallway they came from, making sure those lizard freaks

weren't following them. "Alright, if you say so."

Raymond gave a brief smile at Mack's trust in him. Raymond was still a cadet himself,

this was his first mission to prove his leadership skills.

Carl and Jack instantly took lead and cautiously continued forward.

Suddenly they heard these strange sounds. Was that thumping?

"Fuck, more-!" Jack's curse was cut short when a hunter's claw pierced his chest

and lifted him off the ground. "Jack!" Carl cried as he began shooting at the monster.

"Shit!" Raymond hissed as he began firing at the oversized amphibian, hitting squarely in

the head and eyes. The hunter screeched as it fell back from the flurry of gunfire.

"Mack, Larry get over here!" Raymond yelled as he shot another hunter before it got the

chance to swipe at Carl's neck. Carl rushed to Jack's side, checking for a pulse.

"Jack…" Carl bowed his head as he closed his friend's eyes.

"Carl get back!" Larry shouted as a hunter bounded towards the team.

Carl was too slow to react when a hunter leapt in the air and brought it's claw down onto

the young man, disemboweling him. Carl cried out in pain as his insides were ripped out

in fleshy chunks. "Damn it! Why did today have to be the day I didn't bring my

grenades?" Mack spat as he brought down another hunter with his machine gun.

Raymond was frozen in place. He could not tear his eyes away from Carl's limp body.

The kid was so young…

"Ray, look out!" Larry shoved Raymond out of the way, a giant claw slashing his throat.

Larry stumbled and fell back while clasping his hands around his neck, trying to stop the

bleeding. Raymond crawled over to Larry to try and help stop the bleeding. "Larry, hang

on!" Raymond took out his handkerchief and pressed it against the torn flesh.

"Ray..go.." Larry gurgled as blood dribbled down his lips. "No, I won't!"

Mack grabbed onto Raymond's arm and pulled him up. "Come on, we have to go!"

The spiky haired man practically dragged the redhead away from the bleeding man.

"This can't be happening…" Raymond swayed in shock, tripping over his own feet.

"We're outnumbered. We gotta find backup!" Mack panted as he reloaded his shotgun.

Raymond clenched his teeth in anger. He _hated_ himself. He couldn't save his own men.

He was a pathetic excuse for a leader. _Completely useless_!

"Here comes some more!" Mack called over to Raymond as a couple more charged on all

four legs towards the two men. Raymond took aim and managed to take one down.

Mack took out two as a few blasts burst from his shotgun, whooping in victory.

Raymond narrowly dodged a swipe from a claw, it just grazed the back of his blue vest.

The redhead gasped as his gun clicked empty. There was a deafening silence as dread

sunk in and his heart dropped. The hunter screeched with glee as it faced the young man.

"Oh..fuck.." Raymond fumbled for another clip. Mack shot at the hunter's back, earning

a growl from the monstrosity. Raymond managed to slap in another clip just as the hunter

towered over the brunette, cornering him. "Mack, move!" Raymond fired a few shots at

the scaly behemoth just as Mack rolled out from the hard place. The hunter screeched and

collapsed forward with a loud thump. "Ray, watch out!" Mack cried.

Raymond failed to see the hunter that stood behind him. A grave mistake.

The hunter stabbed Raymond in the leg, it made a sickening gushing sound. Pain

overwhelmed Raymond but his mind failed to even fathom screaming. Raymond

wordlessly fell back, roughly landing against a wall. That earned a pained grunt from

him. "Son of a bitch!" Mack began shooting at the hunter. When his gun clicked empty,

he panicked and searched his pockets for more shells. Another hunter took a swipe at

Mack, his head coming clean off. Mack's body crumbled to the floor in a messy heap.

Raymond was left alone. _So alone…_

Tears stung the red haired man's eyes as he stared at his friends corpse.

He was going to propose to his girlfriend next week…

A loud screech brought him back to his senses and he took aim at the hunter that _dared_ to

Kill his friend. "Damn it!" he yelled as he fired at the beast before him.

The hunter fell in defeat, giving the man a moment to breathe.

Raymond instinctively reloaded his handgun, taking care to be prepared before more

came for him. He was having some difficulty as his hands trembled.

Raymond sniffed hard to prevent himself from crying. He couldn't lose it now.

He grunted in pain as he took hold of the wall and pulled himself up.

'_I still have a mission to do._'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond limped along down the hallway, listening for any significant sounds.

He still hadn't seen any more survivors, which was disheartening on so many levels.

The FBC was too slow to react to this crisis. Worst of all, his men died for nothing.

Yet here he was, hobbling in a deserted hallway with a bum leg and a prayer that there's

someone other than him left alive.

He heard the familiar thumping. They were coming for him.

'_no, please. No more..!_'

Raymond paused where he stood and raised his gun as a flash of green appeared out of

the corner of his eyes. He fired more shots at the creatures as they picked up speed.

A hunter leapt into the air and landed in front of the redhead, taking a swipe at his chest.

The claw grazed the kevlar vest and knocked Raymond back into the wall behind him.

"Bastards!" Raymond snarled as he kept firing at the green targets.

'_they just keep coming. Why..?_'

"Raymond!"

_that voice…could it be?_

Gunfire burst from further down the hall, taking out two hunters. Raymond blinked in

surprise. He managed to knock back two hunters, keeping them at bay.

Parker Luciani and Jessica Sherawat came running down the hall, toting machine guns.

"Parker!" Raymond felt his heart jump in his throat. To say that it was a pleasant surprise

would be an understatement. "We're here cadet, just hang in there!" Parker hollered as he

fired at the hunters with ease.

Finally, the hunters were all taken care of and the trio could rest. "Are you alright?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side, wincing after taking in the sight of the redhead's leg.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But my leg.." Raymond tried to sit himself up, only to yelp in pain.

"Grab hold of me." Parker leaned down and wrapped his arm around Raymond's waist

and helped him stand to his feet. "You were supposed to evacuate with the others,

Raymond. What are you still doing here?" Parker peered at the younger man. "there are

civilians out there, we've got to help them." Raymond tightened his grip on Parker's

shoulder as the pain in his leg increased. "There's too many of them, we have to

regroup." Parker shook his head. "But-" "I'm sorry, Raymond. But we can't" Parker lead

the redhead back down the hall. "We need to get to the meeting room. Lansdale will

know what to do." Jessica walked beside Raymond, glancing over her shoulder every so

often. "Right, let's hurry then." Parker tightened his grip on the cadet.

In that moment, Raymond felt the safest he had ever felt in a long while.

It was _so_ good to be with familiar faces again…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond continued to wince and grunt in pain as he limped alongside Parker.

The brunette glanced down at the redhead's leg, noticing the blood pouring down his leg.

"You're losing too much blood, Raymond. We need to set you down somewhere." Parker

glanced around the hallway as if looking for a blunt sign telling him 'he'll be safe here!'

But of course, no such sign could be found in a situation like this.

"You should be ok here." Parker helped Raymond sit down on the floor. "We'll go and

look for some bandages for your leg, stay right here." Parker winked at Raymond in

reassurance. Raymond gave a slight nod and brought his good knee up to his chest.

He watched as Parker and Jessica jogged down the hall and disappeared through a door.

Raymond bowed his head and squeezed in knee to try and comfort himself.

He didn't like being alone. He had wished that his damn leg wasn't hurt, he couldn't

stuck with Parker and Jessica. Now that he was alone, he was so vulnerable.

He was vulnerable to those monsters, and his guilty conscience.

Raymond's fist slammed against the floor in anger. He bit his lip and placed his forehead

against his knee. _'why did they have to die?_'

He blamed himself for his team's death. If they had evacuated like they were ordered

after rounding up the first batch of survivors, they would have lived. But no, he had to

play hero and stay behind. But it was his job to help people in need. What kind of human

being would he be to just leave innocent people to die at the hands of monsters?

Raymond's body shook as a single sob escaped past his lips.

'_why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?'_

He slammed his fist into the floor again, wincing at the pain that shot through his arm.

Why should he care if he's in pain now? He deserves it for his mistake.

He deserves it for letting his friends die.

Raymond kept slamming his fist into the floor until he was starting to wonder if his

knuckles were bleeding.

An all too familiar screech made his heart drop, his head snapped up.

More Hunters…

Raymond took aim and began firing into the oncoming monsters that screeched and

growled at the sight of their next meal. "Get away from me, you bastards!" Raymond

spat. More and more of them just kept coming. Was it ever going to end?

Raymond's hands began to shake, but he wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline rush or

fear. The redhead remembered that he still had his ear piece and could radio Parker for

back up. He took the opportunity and only hoped that Parker's still worked.

"Hunters are here, get back here now!" Raymond cried desperately as he put another

bullet into a Hunter's skull, causing it to fall back.

"Take it easy, cadet. We're coming!" he could hear Parker's voice on the other end.

It gave him courage, it always did back in his early days on the force.

More than anything he really wished that he was more like his commanding officer…

Raymond reloaded his gun as a hunter slowly approached, hunched over and claws

scraping against the tiles. Raymond managed to kick the hunter back with his good leg

and shot it between the eyes.

He heard a loud bang as a door slammed against the wall, announcing his friend's

presence. His heart fluttered as he saw Parker firing his machine gun at the creatures.

Raymond continued to fire back from his end of the hallway, struggling to get good shots

in from his position on the floor.

Once the hunters were all cleared out, Parker strode over to Raymond and bent down.

"Alright, let's have a look at that leg." Parker began to unwrap the plastic packaging on

the bandages. Raymond relaxed his injured leg and tried to straighten his back

against the wall. "hm, looks deep. You're probably going to need to have a doctor look at

it when we get out of here." The brunette wrapped the bandages around the redhead's leg

securely. Raymond stared intently at Parker's face. He had such beautiful eyes…

Parker tightened the bandages, earning a grunt from the redhead.

"How's that?" Parker cocked his head to the side at the young cadet. Raymond slowly

pulled himself up off the floor and walked a few steps experimentally. "It's a bit better. at

least now I can walk." Raymond breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, now we can take that

elevator and meet up with Lansdale." Parker smiled. Raymond gave a nod with a slight

smile in return.

He lied, his leg still hurt like hell, but he was just glad that he could continue on beside

Parker. He didn't have to be alone anymore…

Jessica pressed the button to call for the elevator, glancing back at the two men.

"it's a good thing that the power is still on." She smiled. "Yeah, I don't think you could

really climb all those stairs yourself, cadet." Parker chuckled. "You're probably right."

Raymond blushed a light pink in embarrassment. The elevator doors parted open with a

ding and the trio gratefully walked inside. Parker and Jessica reloaded their guns while

Raymond watched the floor numbers light up after each floor they passed.

The sooner they got out of here, the better.

"How could Veltro get ahold of so many B.O.W.'s?" Raymond glanced at Parker and

Jessica. Parker cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question. "it just seems too well thought

out, you know? It all happened so quickly." Raymond shook his head in disbelief. "I

don't know, how does anyone get their hands on B.O.W.'s?" Parker shifted his weight as

he waited for the doors to open. "They're such a small group, they must have had help."

Raymond narrowed his eyes at the floor. "Raymond, it's not our job to investigate this.

We just do what we can to evacuate civilians." Parker gave Raymond a sympathetic look.

Before more could be said, the doors opened with a pleasant ding.

The trio exited the elevator and cautiously proceeded down the corridor.

"We're close to the meeting room now, just a little bit further." Parker nodded at the duo

behind him. They heard thumping and screeching approaching fast.

"God, more of them?" Jessica cried out as she opened fire. "Jessica, we need to protect

Raymond. Cadet, leave the fighting to us." Parker nodded at the redhead. Raymond gave

a nod and followed closely behind his superiors.

Parker and Jessica continued to fire at the creatures while Raymond struggled to keep up

as he hobbled down the stairs. "This way, cadet." Parker nodded at another staircase that

led to the meeting room. "A lot of good these barricades did." Jessica scoffed at the

wooden boxes and tables that blocked off parts of the staircases in the main hall.

"Go on ahead Raymond, we'll take care of the rest of them and catch up with you."

Parker urged the younger man as he fired a few more shots. "Yes sir, I'm on my way!"

Raymond opened the door and hurried inside.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond limped down the narrow corridor, taking notice to how empty the hall was.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan. Enjoy the rest of your stay on the Queen

Dido, Norman." Norman? The leader of Veltro?

Is Director Lansdale talking to the _leader_ of _Veltro_?

Raymond threw open the door and stumbled into the room, peering at Lansdale while

taking bated breaths. Lansdale froze at Raymond's sudden presence, but he didn't falter.

"Use of the Regia Solis has been approved, all evidence of the virus will be wiped out."

Raymond grunted painfully as he rested his back against the wall.

'Did I hear him right? Did he help in Veltro's plan?'

Raymond wasn't sure if Lansdale was playing a key role alongside Veltro or if he was

hallucinating. Either way, none of what the older man was saying sounded good.

Lansdale's back was turned as he finished his phone call.

Parker and Jessica burst through the doors and panted as they tried to catch their breath.

Parker gave a respective salute to the director, earning a wave from the old man.

The brunette glanced at the redhead and walked over to him.

"Does it still hurt?" Parker looked at the bandaged thigh.

'_Poor guy, it must hurt like a bitch.'_

Raymond looked up at Parker and gave a reassuring smile. _'hell yeah it does!'_

"Parker, the Regia Solis has been approved. We must take our leave now." Lansdale

strode over to the trio. "Sir, what about the civilians?" Raymond looked at the director

with concern. "I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do, my boy. The city is too big

and we're a small group. We can't afford to let this disaster spread."

Raymond's heart sunk at the words that so easily left the man's lips.

'_that's it? We came all this way to help and we're just going to leave?'_

"But…" Raymond was at a loss for words. _'they'll all die!_'

"Parker, Jessica, we're going to the roof now." Lansdale walked briskly through the door,

Jessica following close behind him.

"Hey, are you alright cadet?" Parker placed his hand on Raymond's shoulder.

'_we came here for nothing. Everyone died for nothing!'_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond held onto a brace for support as the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

Parker and Jessica sat close to the opening and watched as the city burst and crumbled to

pieces in a ray of light. Raymond stared at the broken city with guilt and bitterness.

"We came here to help but could do nothing.." Parker bowed his head. Jessica patted

Parker on the shoulder, moving over to sit on one of the seats. Parker grunted as he slid

the door shut, taking a seat next to Raymond.

"How are you holding up, cadet?" Parker placed his hand on Raymond's shoulder.

Raymond barely registered that Parker was even speaking to him. He was far too numb to

notice much of anything going on around him.

"Raymond? Earth to Raymond?" Parker gave a slight shake to the redhead's shoulder.

Tears stung the redhead's eyes once more, not caring if they were shed in front of his

commanding officer. Parker's breath hitched when he took notice of the wetness in

Raymond's eyes. The brunette wrapped his arm around the redhead comfortingly.

Raymond's lips quivered and he wrapped his arms around his superiors waist, burying his

face in Parker's shoulder.

"You can't save everyone, Raymond." Parker whispered in Raymond's ear.

"My team..my friends…I couldn't protect them. They were my responsibility."

Raymond sobbed in the brunette's shoulder, his body shaking.

"It's not your fault, cadet. You did all you could." Parker patted Raymond's back.

"Think about the lives you did save today, that means the world to them!" Parker tried to

cheer up the younger man. Raymond sniffed hard and wiped his eyes.

"You're right…you're right." Raymond tried to smile for his superior.

Parker gave a sympathetic smile and patted the redhead's back once more.

"That's the spirit, cadet." Parker beamed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Here, let me help you with that." Parker grabbed Raymond's suitcase from him,

allowing the redhead to walk into the apartment building with ease. "Are you sure this is

ok, Parker?" Raymond glanced nervously at his superior. "of course it is, cadet. Don't

worry about it!" Parker grinned openly as he pushed the elevator button.

Three days after the crisis at Terragrigia, now known as the Terragrigia Panic, Raymond

had been resting at the hospital after getting it cleaned and stitched up. But now he was

unable to move around as much, it would have torn out the said stitches.

Parker offered to let Raymond stay with him at his apartment. The redhead was nervous

to be staying with his superior, but accepted the offer when the Italian refused to take no

for an answer. _'Parker can be so stubborn sometimes..'_

although, he was rather curious to see how his superior lived. Hell, it was better than

staying at that stuffy hospital all alone.

"I've got a fold out, so don't worry about being uncomfortable." Parker grinned.

Raymond gave a small smile in response. "I really appreciate letting me stay with you.

But you could've just left me at the hospital." Raymond cocked his head to the side.

"what, and leave you sitting until you start to smell like bleach? No, I won't stand for it."

Parker joked, earning a chuckle from the redhead.

In all honesty, Parker really didn't want to leave the redhead alone at the hospital.

After what happened on the chopper three days ago, it really worried the brunette of the

cadet's mental state. He wanted to make sure that Raymond was alright, and if he wasn't,

he would take care of him. _'that's what friends are for, right?'_

Raymond jumped suddenly when the elevator dinged, the doors parting open.

The redhead gave a small laugh to show that everything was alright.

But clearly, it wasn't. he wasn't alright.

'_the first sign…'_ Parker thought sadly as he lead the way down the hall.

The two men stood in front of a black door, Parker unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Make yourself at home, Ray." Parker patted the cadet on the shoulder.

Raymond walked inside and looked around at the apartment as Parker shut the door.

The first thing his noticed was the black leather couch just a few feet away, signifying

that it was the living room. Followed by that were the photo's on the mantle, he didn't

risk the chance of looking at them now for fear of coming off as nosy.

There was a flat screen tv on top of a black cabinet, he started to wonder if there

was…no, he wouldn't think ahead of himself.

Parker set the suitcase down beside the couch and sighed. "so, you hungry?" he smiled.

"Oh, sure.." Raymond removed his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger by the door.

"Good, I make excellent pasta. Or so I'm told." Parker chuckled as he walked a few feet

away, turning around the corner. Raymond simply followed the man, not wanting to

stand around awkwardly. "Lasagna or spaghetti, Raymond?" Parker set out a few jars of

tomato sauce on the counter. "um, whichever is less trouble." Raymond blushed.

"no trouble at all, Ray. Hmm…Lasagna it is then, it's more filling."

"Do you want some help?" Raymond watched as Parker took out a package of beef from

the fridge, setting it on the counter beside the sauce. "Sure, wash up first." Parker walked

out of the kitchen. "be right back." Raymond gave a nod, turning on the tap on the sink to

wash his hands. Turning around to grab the towel and dry his hands, he stared at the jars

of tomato sauce. They gave him a bad feeling. _'Blood…'_

Raymond shook his head, shooing the memories away before he got stuck on them.

He had to hold it together, for Parker.

He honestly didn't want to become a basket case in front of his superior. Not only would

it be awkward, but it might lose him his job at the FBC.

'_then what good would I be..?'_

"Just had to grab the pasta from pantry." Parker returned to the kitchen. "would you mind

grabbing a bag of ricotta from the fridge? I forgot to get it out." Parker rubbed the back of

his neck. "sure." Raymond walked to the fridge with a slight limp in his step. He opened

the door and bent down with a barely audible grunt to grab the bag of cheese.

Parker watched as Raymond struggled with bending over. He felt bad for asking the man

to grab something from the fridge when he should be resting. But he personally wanted to

see how he was healing. In his opinion Raymond was in pretty good shape, unless he was

faking it, then he had a good poker face.

"Alright, now we're going to fill up this pan." Parker pointed to a glass pan.

"And..we just throw it all in there?" Raymond grinned. "No." Parker chuckled.

"We first put in the pasta, then sauce and cheese, then more pasta. Keep layering them

until the dish is full." Parker set to mixing the sauce and ground beef in a mixing bowl.

"you can go ahead and line the pan with the pasta." Parker nodded at the pan. Raymond

ripped open the bag of pasta, placing the individual strips onto the bottom of the glass

pan. It had been a long time since he cooked anything. He was used to going out to

restaurants or ordering out. Cooking with Parker like this was kind of relaxing…

"Alright, the sauce is ready." Parker set the bowl next to the pan, using a ladle to evenly

pour the sauce onto the pasta. The brunette looked expectantly at the redhead, signaling

him to layer the pasta on top of the sauce. Raymond layered the pasta strips on top of the

beefy sauce, almost painstakingly in perfect order so as to not leave any crevices in

between. Parker and Raymond continued like this until the dish was full.

"Now it can go in the oven." Parker beamed at their handiwork. "it won't burn, will it?"

"ah, don't worry about it being a little crispy on the edges. It adds flavor!"

Parker slid the pan onto the oven rack and closed the door and set the timer.

"Now what?" Raymond crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you like movies, Raymond?" Parker grinned.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Alright, dig in." Parker set the two plates down on the coffee table. Raymond picked up

his plate and blew on the chunk of pasta and beef that sat on his fork, eating it whole.

"Hey, this is _good_." Raymond commented in surprise. "that's great, we did well then."

Parker smiled as he began eating from his own plate.

The men had agreed on watching a movie together until their dinner was done cooking.

Parker nearly had a heart attack when he learned that Raymond never watched the classic

film _The Princess Bride_. He instantly sat the man down on the couch and popped the

movie in and they watched it for the twenty minutes it took for the lasagna to finish.

After the lasagna had cooked, they couldn't bring themselves to stop watching it.

So they just decided to eat dinner while watching it.

"_You can die for all I care!"_ _Buttercup had snarled as she pushed the masked man down _

_the hillside. The masked man tumbled down the hill. "As..you..wish!"_ _Buttercup then _

_realized that the masked man was actually her long lost love Westley, the farm boy._

"_Oh, my Westley, what have I done!"_ _and promptly throws herself down the hill after _

_him. The pair continue to comically roll down the hill until they finally reach the bottom._

Raymond struggles not to choke on his lasagna during the entire scene.

"How could she not know that it was him all this time?" Raymond took a sip of water.

"Would you have been able to recognize him?" Parker chuckled.

"probably not. But watching this, it seems so obvious." Raymond wiped at his eyes.

_Westley leans over Buttercup_ _"Why didn't you wait for me?"_ "_I thought you were dead." _

_Buttercup replies with regret. "Death cannot possibly stop love." The two kiss._

Raymond's heart flutters as he watches the movie. It was so beautifully done.

"Parker, I'm so glad you have this movie, I would've missed out on it." Raymond

chuckled. Parker glanced over at the awed young man and bit back a grin.

Maybe it was the warm feeling he got from the movie, but he could've sworn that he

felt something as he was staring at Raymond…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

It was late in the night when he heard those strange sounds. Parker glanced at the

Clock and had to rub his eyes to see the glaring numbers, 2:30. Parker sighed as he sat up

in bed and stretched. He decided to go and investigate whatever was making that sound.

His feet padded quietly as he walked along the wooden floor.

The sound was getting louder as he got closer, and it sounded familiar.

'_crying..?'_

That's when Parker saw a silhouette sitting up on the fold out bed, body shaking with

every sob. Parker's heart sunk when he realized who it was. "Raymond?" Parker asked

gently as he stepped closer to the couch. The sobbing ceased and turned into hiccups.

"P-Parker..?" Raymond sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Parker turned on the lamp, squinting his eyes shut at the glare.

"No, I'm not." Raymond covered his eyes when the light clicked on.

Parker sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Raymond's shoulder.

"come on, now. Tell me what's wrong." Parker leaned over to try and get a look at

Raymond's face, huffing when Raymond refused to reveal himself.

"I just…had a nightmare, that's all." Raymond took his hand away, revealing puffy eyes.

"Terragrigia." Parker said simply. Raymond nodded and sighed.

"It's ok Raymond, I understand." Parker smiled at the redhead reassuringly.

"no, it's not. I'm a grown man and I should be used to the things I've seen." Raymond

shook his head with a frown. "don't act tough, Ray. There are a lot of things that scare

FBC agents." Parker moved in closer. "what?" Raymond glanced at Parker, his cheeks

turning pink at the closeness. "I was in the marines before I joined the FBC. Years ago,

there was an outbreak. I had to kill my own men, before they killed me." Parker replied

sadly. Raymond's eyes widened at the confession. He knew that there must've been a

reason for Parker to join the FBC, but he never knew that it was like that.

Raymond bowed his head in sympathy for Parker's past.

"But you know what?" Raymond picked up his head at this. "I heard about the FBC and

what they are capable of, I joined straight away. It's better to help out then wallow in the

past. It's hard, and it takes time, but you can get through it." Parker smiled.

A hand caressed Raymond's cheek, thumb brushing against his lips. Raymond gasped

And looked at Parker. Parker smiled and leaned in a little closer, giving room for

Raymond to either kiss back or retreat if he chose.

The redhead leaned in and briefly touched their lips together. Parker smiled and deepened

the kiss, running his hand in Raymond's soft hair. The Italian licked Raymond's lips and

slipped his tongue into his warm mouth. Raymond gasped as the slick muscle penetrated

his mouth and caressed his tongue. His face grew hot and he moaned.

"Let's move this along in my bedroom." Parker grinned as he gently lifted Raymond

into his arms and carried him down the hallway.

Raymond snuggled close to Parker's warm chest as he was carried into his room.

He always knew that he felt safe with Parker, but he never knew why until now.

Parker sets Raymond down onto the bed and starts to undress in front of him.

Raymond's breathing becomes shallow as he watches Parker strip his green shirt and

black sweat pants, revealing his muscles. He wondered if Parker ever lifted weights…

The redhead began to feel his own pants begin to tighten. Parker chuckled as he helped

pull off Raymond's white tank top and pajama pants.

The brunette traced his fingers along Raymond's thigh, noticing the stitches.

"I'll help you forget those nightmares.." Parker whispered with a smile.

Raymond blushed as a shy smile crossed his face.

Parker tilted Raymond's chin up so he could kiss him fully on the lips.

Parker reached over to retrieve the bottle of lube from his nightstand, uncapping it and

squeezing the gel into his hand. He wanted to be especially careful with Raymond

tonight, given that his leg was still healing. "Sit up on your knees." Parker helped

Raymond sit up on the bed. "Like this?" "Perfect. Now, I'm going to prepare you."

Parker purred as laid down on his stomach in front of Raymond's cock. He took

Raymond's hot member into his mouth and sucked on him, bobbing his head as the flesh

throbbed and got harder. Raymond threw his head back and arched his back as he

moaned loudly. Parker hummed as he deep throated Raymond's cock, causing the

redhead to buck into the Italian's mouth uncontrollably. "Ahh! A-Ah! Pa..Parker! ohh!"

Raymond moaned and held onto his superior's shoulders. Parker chuckled at the young

man's reaction, glad to be able to satisfy him. He slowly slid his fingers up into

Raymond, stretching his ring and moving the digits in and out.

"Parker, I'm-!" Parker quickly released Raymond's cock from his mouth when he

realized that the younger man was close to climaxing. Raymond whimpered in

disappointment. Parker chuckled and wiped the pre-cum from his lips. "Don't worry,

love. We're just getting started." Parker winked at the redhead.

"sit on my lap and face me." Parker instructed. Raymond placed his hands on Parker's

broad shoulders as he climbed onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Parker grabbed his own member and placed the tip at Raymond's entrance, gently

pushing it inside. He then grabbed Raymond's hips and pushed himself further in,

earning a pained grunt from Raymond. "it's alright, we're taking it nice and slow."

Parker whispered as he nibbled on Raymond's ear.

Raymond took deep breaths as he tried to adjust to Parker's size as it slid further inside of

him. Parker took the initiative and began to stroke Raymond's cock. Raymond's head

dropped onto Parker's shoulder as he began to pant and moan. "That's better, isn't it?"

Parker smiled. Once he was fully inside the redhead, Parker began at a slow pace and

quickly gained momentum. Raymond helped Parker with the motion by lifting himself up

and slamming himself down of Parker's member, both men groaned at the friction.

"Yes, you're doing great, Ray. Guh..mm.." Parker panted, kissing the redhead.

Raymond began bucking into Parker faster and moaned louder.

"ahh..oh! haahh…mmm..Parker..!" Raymond gently bit down on Parker's lip.

Parker growled and stroked Raymond's cock faster. Raymond was close to screaming at

this point, the attention to his body was overwhelming. He didn't care who heard.

"Come for me, love." Parker grunted. Raymond arched his back even further, part of him

worried that his spine would break. "ah..! Parker! Ohh! Ahh..!" Raymond's body went

rigid in Parker's arms, going limp with a drawled groan. Parker thrust a few more times

before reaching his own climax. Parker hugged Raymond tightly, kissing his neck.

He gently laid Raymond down on the bed before pulling up the blankets.

Raymond snuggled closely to Parker and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him.

"Good night, love. Have good dreams." Parker caressed Raymond's hair soothingly.

Raymond drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Parker kissed Raymond's forehead

before falling asleep himself.

Neither man had nightmares after that night.

Divided they suffered, united they rejoiced.

Therefore, neither had risked self-destruction.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

My third ParkerxRaymond story. who would've thought I could ever go this long with

them? This story was much more dramatic than what I'm used to, I surprised even

myself! There was actually violence involved, that's a first. Was it exciting enough?

I wanted to write a fic that took place in Terragrigia but there were a few loose ends.

But then I stumbled upon this interesting quote, a theory, that helped move the story

along. "Shared pain is lessened; shared joy, increased—thus do we refute entropy."

As I understood it, Callahan's Law is a theory in which people find happiness when

they're together, putting an end to their pain.

I know that Parker did become a bit of an alcoholic after Terragrigia, based on Jessica's

Report, while Raymond has a strong sense of justice and wanted to save every civilian he

could in-game. So essentially, they were miserable. But they found happiness within each

other and ended their painful struggles-at least in this story, anyway.

I can't believe how long this story is, it's twenty-two freaking pages! 

Ah well, having more to read is good, right?

I'm sorry for not posting "Mandrake Falls" when I said I would!

I was busy for the longest time, but then I got caught up with ParkerxRaymond.

Next week, I'll try to write a new PxR fic AND post "Mandrake Falls" for you!

Reviews are always welcomed. See you next time!

Lin


End file.
